


like chewing on pearls

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [18]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Iron Fist (Comic)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: да нет никакого содержания, просто потрахушки на кожаном диване.





	like chewing on pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like chewing on pearls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73087) by [dytabytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes). 

Дэнни, помятый и потерянный, стоит у Мэтта на пороге. Выдавливает улыбку, а затем раскидывает руки в стороны.  
  
— Мисти — сука. Возьми меня немедленно.  
  
Мэтт пятится и выглядит встревоженным ровно настолько, чтобы Дэнни понял: он точно получит то, за чем пришёл.  
  
— Дэнни, ты лучше так не шути.  
  
— Это не шутка, — глухо отзывается Дэнни.  
  
Мэтт издаёт сдавленный звук, а затем бросается вперёд и сминает губами его рот. Дэнни закидывает руки ему на шею, нетерпеливо отвечает на поцелуй, выгибается навстречу прикосновениям. Они движутся прочь от двери, не прекращая целоваться и стаскивая одежду. Та разлетается во все стороны, и в итоге Дэнни у самого дивана умудряется споткнуться о собственные штаны. На диван они падают, смеясь. Всё это ужасно неловко, всюду эти проклятые острые локти и колени, но Мэтт жаркий и мускулистый, и заполняет всё пространство вокруг именно так, как Дэнни хотелось с того мига, как увидел Мисти в объятиях другого мужчины.  
  
В итоге Дэнни, перегнувшись через спинку, елозит коленями по вытертой коже, и руки Мэтта жгут ему бёдра, такие горячие, что Дэнни думает, что останутся следы, как от клейма. То есть думал бы, если бы хоть что-то соображал. Но прямо сейчас он может только цепляться ногтями в диванную спинку и беспомощно стонать, пока Мэтт остервенело в него вбивается, подтягивая к себе на каждом толчке. Это жарко, это сладко, это сводит Дэнни с ума.  
  
Дэнни жалобно выстанывает имя Мэтта, беспомощно дёргаясь, потому что вот уже почти, но всё почему-то никак. Но Мэтт, похоже, починил своё чувство времени, потому что именно в этот миг отпускает его бёдра и тянется вперёд. Собирает ладонью предэякулят, размазывает по стволу и дрочит в такт собственным толчкам. Из горла Дэнни вырывается долгий стон, и он выгибается, подаваясь Мэтту в кулак и насаживаясь на его член, пытаясь попасть в ритм.  
  
Мэтт тихо порыкивает от напряжения, и звук такой низкий, что у Дэнни вдоль позвоночника стекает дрожь. Жар сворачивается внутри огненным шаром, который всё ширится и ширится, пока наконец Дэнни не закусывает губу и не кончает с прерывистым стоном Мэтту в кулак. Мэтт сдавленно выдыхает, вздрагивает и следует за ним.  
  
Какое-то время они просто лежат, но Мэтт, когда кончал, навалился на Дэнни, а он вообще-то тяжёлый. Чувствовать лопаткой его щёку приятно, и Дэнни терпит до последнего, но в конце концов не выдерживает.  
  
— Мэтт, дышать нечем.  
  
— Ох… Эм… Прости.  
  
Мэтт отползает и плюхается на диван, очевидно, всё ещё нежась в отзвуках оргазма. Дэнни потягивается и сворачивается рядом, умостив голову у него на плече.  
  
— Кажется, тебе надо чаще ссориться со своей девушкой, — мягко смеётся Мэтт, перебирая его волосы.  
  
— Эм… — Дэнни смущённо улыбается. — Не думаю, что она всё ещё моя девушка.  
  
— Ох. Мне жаль.  
  
Мэтт чешет в затылке и отворачивается, и Дэнни немедленно горячо заверяет:  
  
— Не надо жалеть! Это… это хорошо.  
  
— Что ж, в таком случае… — Мэтт обнимает Дэнни за плечи и целует в макушку. — Сходим как-нибудь на свидание?  
  
Он так хорош, когда растрёпан ко всем чертям и вот так улыбается, что у Дэнни замирает сердце.  
  
— Замётано.


End file.
